Fading Love
by FanGirlFriday
Summary: Kagome is now married and left Inu Yasha all alone. Will he try to get back together with her. Will she return to him or will she live life as a normal human being. They have to and will. But will they get together? R&R!
1. Goodbye My Love

Fading Love  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Hello! This story takes place ten years after the gang defeated the half demon Naraku and split up. Now, ten years later Kagome returned to Inu Yasha for an exciting chat about what was going on. Enjoy!  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled as her heart raced out of her body. She felt Inu Yasha leaning in towards her trying to touch his mouth to hers.  
  
Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as she tried to keep Inu Yasha away. "Please stop Inu Yasha!" She whined pleadingly. Suddenly he backed away from her and turned the other way. "Kagome." he softly said.  
  
He looked so sad. His long silver hair was gracefully blowing in his face. "I.I am married now! You have to forget about me! We used to love each other, but now." Kagome sadly said as she continued crying. She couldn't control her emotions. Here she was telling the very same hanyou that she had a crush on to forget about her.  
  
Inu Yasha took a step towards Kagome and gently took her hand in his. Kagome felt bad about saying what she just did but deep inside she knew she had to say it. Looking straight into her watery eyes he told her "I love you Kagome! I could NEVER forget you stupid girl!" He was serious and he quickly embraced her tightly. Squeezing her lightly, he held her like he was afraid of loosing her.  
  
She slowly returned the embrace and snuggled against his shoulder. "I wish we could stay like this forever.but we can't!" He got mad that she said that to him. Now he was upset and angry with her. Inu Yasha let loose all of his emotions by telling her "I should mean more to you then some puny human! You love me and I love you! Is that good enough for you!? Why can't we be together forever???"  
  
Leaning her head on his shoulder she felt so comfortable in his arms. She didn't want the hug to end. Kagome had to stop the hug before she thought of anymore crazy things like getting a divorce and staying with Inu Yasha. With much force Kagome pushed Inu Yasha to the ground and ran for the well. Silently she yelled "Sorry Inu Yasha but it can't be any other way!" If she was so sure she was making the right decision, why did she feel so darn bad?  
  
"Once you leave me you won't ever again be welcomed back!" Inu Yasha yelled to her. He couldn't stop himself from bursting into tears on the inside. The one person that he loved was walking out of his life and he couldn't stop her.  
  
Kagome raced to the well, getting cut up by the tree branches that were in her way. She kept screaming out in misery as her arms started to bleed from all the scratches. "Goodbye my love!" She whispered as jumped into the well making sure not to look back. If she had of looked back she would have seen Inu Yasha. Currently he was sitting on the edge of the well cursing at himself. Even though he could jump into the well he knew better than to do so. Kagome wanted this so he would just have to accept the fact that she was gone.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Review please! Now I'll start writing chapter 2! 


	2. Kagome's Family

Fading Love  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Hello! Reviews please, I want to know how you like it so far! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
*Kagome's world*  
  
Quietly Kagome climbed the stairs leading outside. She made sure that she was not seen. No one knew about the well and Kagome wanted to keep it that way. She was now 25 and had a family of her own.  
  
When she was outside she was greeted by her cute little daughter who was only three years old. Her name was Karin and she was so cute. Karin wore a kimono exactly like Rin's and had orange ribbons in her hair that she wore half up. She smiled at her mother and sweetly asked her "Where have you been?" followed by a hug. Kagome smiled sweetly and replied "I took a walk, where is daddy?"  
  
"Lie! Mommy lied!" Karin yelled pointing to her very confused mother. "Karin! Don't be rude!" She yelled as she got upset with her little girl. Next a young man yelling Kagome's name came along. Karin ran over to the man and jumped into his arms. "How's my sweet pea doing?" He asked the girl. Kagome stood up and brushed herself off. "She likes telling me that I'm a liar!" Kagome angrily said looking upset with the little girl.  
  
The young man glanced at the girl and asked "You did?" Karin innocently smiled and claimed "She was lying! Mommy came out of the well and told me that she had returned from a walk." "Hojo! I was looking for my necklace that I lost inside the well a while back! I found it too!" Kagome said innocently and walked over to her husband. After kissing he wrapped his arm around her and they all headed inside.  
  
He sweetly looked at his beautiful wife unaware of the blood on her arms. When they were inside Kagome freed herself from Hojo and walked into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror made her cry. "Inu Yasha." She whined silently. Then she washed up her arms with some strawberry soap and reappeared in the dinning room.  
  
Karina was running around the house and before long she grew tired. Kagome scooped her into her strong arms and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Time for bed little one." "Aww.okay mommy!" Katrina whispered as she dose off. When they arrived at Katrina's bed Kagome placed her gently under the covers and turned off the lights. Thinking to herself she quickly thought "This is the life I chose, I can't return to him now..."  
  
Minutes later Hojo and Kagome were sitting on the couch making out. Kagome had her tongue wrapped around his. His tongue was licking its way free from hers. Hojo's hands were on Kagome's butt and hers were around his neck. After they finished, they cuddled together and Kagome rudely stated "I need to tell you something right now!"  
  
Hojo looked at her intimately until he realized she was serious, very serious. What she was about to say was going to change her life forever. She gathered her breath and let out a quick sigh. "Here I go, please let him understand..." She was thinking silently.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Hello! Review please! Next chapter will be awesome. Will Kagome get back together with Inu Yasha or not? Find out soon! 


	3. Sorry Hojo

Faded Love  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Hello! This'll be the last chapter of the night so enjoy! Please read and review!!! ^. ^ Love you guys!  
  
Inner Self: I am writing to see if I can write so please tell me if I should continue!  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes and quickly said "Hojo, I love you and Karin a lot! Please believe me when I say that! There's this guy named Inu Yasha that I love and I want to be with him. Please forgive me! Farewell my love."  
  
She raced to get her backpack and swung it around her shoulder. Kagome looked back at Hojo and blew him a kiss. After that she ran to the well and stopped in her tracks. Taking in her surroundings she jumped into the well yelling "I chose this Hojo! Apologize to Karin for me!"  
  
Inu Yasha fell off the well when he noticed someone was coming. He ran behind the bushy bushes near the well and looked to see who it was. To his surprise it was Kagome and he walked out to confront her.  
  
"Kagome." Inu Yasha softly said. She climbed out of the well and looked up at him sadly. "I've decided to stay here, with you! Isn't that great!?" She said with a smile as she walked up to him. Inu Yasha walked further and further away from her until she stopped. "You're mad, right?" She sadly whined as her head was filled with anger. He walked up next to her and lifted her head up. "Yeah, but soon I won't be.after." Inu Yasha gently whispered to her.  
  
Inu Yasha leaned in for a kiss that this time actually happened. His dried out lips reached her soft and warm lips. Kagome threw her arms around Inu Yasha and they started making out. He placed his hands on her ass and thought "Ha! I didn't get slapped." She laughed and continued the kiss for five more long minutes until they broke apart. "Inu Yasha.I love you so much!"  
  
His fingers squeezed her ass as a reaction from hearing that. "I love you too babe!" They hugged tightly and then Inu Yasha scooped Kagome into his arms. They headed for the village where they were confronted by Miroku.  
  
"You two love birds finally realized that you love each other! I mean it is about time, it has been ten years!" Miroku joyfully yelled to them. In unison they told the monk "We are going to go have some sex! Be back for dinner!" That left Miroku stunned for hours.  
  
Meanwhile, in an old barn near the village is where Inu Yasha and Kagome were making some wild love. Kagome was completely naked and in Inu Yasha's arms. Inu Yasha had his pants on and was nipping on her right nipple. She allowed it and truthfully was actually enjoying it. He was in heaven and rubbed his head up and down her silky legs. Next, Inu Yasha laid flat on Kagome and their privates met. The dirty hanyou humped Kagome harshly until she let him know that was enough humping. Instead of humping her, he was now doing some tongue action for a couple of long and sacred minutes.  
  
When it was finally over Inu Yasha gave a long whine and Kagome hushed him. "That is enough for one night!" She strictly told him. He gave her puppy dog eyes but she wouldn't give into him. "I'm pregnant now with your child because of you!" Kagome joyfully yelled. The hanyou looked at her heartwarmingly and kissed her deeply.  
  
When they reached the village they met up with everyone except Shippo. "Did you two lovers have fun making love?" Miroku harshly joked. Sango laughed along with Miroku. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome in his arms and looked at them angrily. "She's my mate and no one else's!!!" Inu Yasha possessively yelled to everyone. Kagome nodded and told them how she now bared his child. Sango almost fainted when she heard the news. Inu Yasha stood their tall and proud of it. Miroku didn't believe it at all, he thought it was a joke.  
  
Everyone went inside after awhile and got ready for bed. Sango and Miroku fell asleep quickly. Shippo was still awake waiting for Kagome to accompany him to Dream Land. Kagome told him to sleep with the others tonight because she was going to sleep with Inu Yasha. A thought raced to her mind all of a sudden "I'm not divorced from Hojo!" She calmed herself and just forgot about that. "Kagome! I'm getting lonely!" Inu Yasha sweetly said begging her to sleep with him. She nodded in agreement and told him "Be there in a minute sweetie!" Then she finished brushing her teeth and got into bed with her new mate.  
  
Inu Yasha put his arm around her and placed it on her rear. Kagome automatically smiled and snuggled into his warm chest thinking "Hojo was never this romantic!"  
  
They fell asleep almost the second they got comfortable and didn't wake up until the sun was about to rise. Kagome woke up and dragged Inu Yasha out of bed. "The sun is about to rise! Let's watch it rise, together!" Kagome romantically said even though at this hour her voice didn't sound too romantic.  
  
He followed her out of the hut. She begged him to take them to sit together on the top branch of the tree and he did just that. Once they were up there, they sat close together and watched the sun. Inu Yasha pulled Kagome near him and told her "You don't smell nice!" "SIT!!!" Kagome angrily yelled which caused Inu Yasha to go slamming into the mud. Inu Yasha bounced to his feet and yelled back "I was just telling the truth!" Another set of sits came from Kagome. Again and again until he final learned his lesson.  
  
"Sorry Babe!" Inu Yasha sweetly called trying to suck up to his baby girl. Her, being the nice person that she is forgave him and invited him back up to sit next to her. They finished watching the sunrise and decided to kiss. Kagome leaned in for the kiss and so did Inu Yasha. Their eyes locked and were filled with love. She loved kissing him and so did Inu Yasha. This time she wouldn't get to kiss him.  
  
Right before their lips locked together, out came Shippo. "Kagome! Kagome where are you!" A little fox demon called.  
  
Kagome quickly answered him and he hopped up and down but continued to fail to jump up to her. She giggled at his cute attempt to hop up to her. He acted like Kagome was his mom, she enjoyed that. Sometimes, it annoyed her how he barged in on her and Inu Yasha when things got romantic.  
  
Shippo leaped into her arms and gave her a big hug. "Inu Yasha took you away from me and I was left all alone!" Shippo whined until Kagome apologized to them and walked into the hut to wake up the others.  
  
Inu Yasha followed behind cursing at himself for falling for her.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Great chapter! Hope you liked it too! Inu Yasha and Kagome had a baby! Yes!!! Anyway next chapter will be even better! 


	4. Clearing Things Up

Faded Love  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Hey! RR! Enjoy my story everyone!  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Wake up!" Kagome politely yelled as if she was waking up older aged people. Inu Yasha walked up right next to her and rested his arm on her shoulder. She sighed, understanding how he had to act macho no matter what happened.  
  
Once everyone was up Kagome said that she had something to say. Everyone gave her their full attention and she joyfully said "I carry Inu Yasha's baby so today I am going to go to my time and take some tests." Sango and Miroku agreed that she should take these tests and told her to go with Inu Yasha. She looked down at the ground and sadly stated "I can't, Inu Yasha you must stay here!"  
  
Inu Yasha knew something was up but decided to leave it alone, for now at least. She then left for the well quickly followed by Inu Yasha. At the well she turned around and said "Come out Inu Yasha." He came running out and jealously asked "Why can't I come with you!?" She could tell that he was suspicious of her and she didn't no what to say. "Trust me and stay here." She whispered to him as she flew into the well.  
  
Back in her time she stood up and climbed out of the old well. Looking for her family she saw nothing and mad a dash for the stairs leading to the street. When she was a couple steps away from making to the street, she noticed Karin running towards her. Her eyes started watering up just by looking at her little girl.  
  
"Mommy!" Karin yelled as she raced towards her. Kagome stood there waiting for her. Karin jumped into her arms and clung tightly to her. "Daddy told me that you left us for good and I..I." Kagome started crying after hearing this and bravely told her "I left your father. I love him a lot but I love another guy more! Sorry for being so totally selfish!" She then hugged back and looked into her eyes sadly. Kiran slapped her and started crying "Why didn't you choose daddy!?" Kagome answered her by telling her "I love Inu Yasha too much.I love him so much!"  
  
Then she placed her crying little girl on her own two feet and walked past her. "Tell you father this. He never understood that I never loved him. Hojo needs to find a better wife. Kiran, I want you to hate me and forget me! I don't deserve your love and I hope you find a mother who does!"  
  
The little girl shook her head in disbelief and ran back into the house. Kagome stood up and tried to stop shaking. She fell backwards but luckily someone caught her in their arms. "Kagome you must be careful!" Hojo sweetly said. Kagome looked at him and asked "Hojo why are you here?"  
  
Hojo walked up and gently kissed her "I love you Kagome, won't you come back to us? Or at least tell me why not."  
  
Kagome felt guilty and decided she would have to tell him the truth. "Hojo, I am in love with this guy named Inu Yasha. We had sex last night and now I am going to go take some tests to see if I am pregnant." She quietly walked towards the street.  
  
"Thank you for telling me Kagome! Have a great life. I'll take care of the divorce so don't worry about that."  
  
She nodded her head and continued walking away from him. He turned around and headed to the house. "Opps.I'll be out of your house in a couple days!" Then he started running back to the Shrine House.  
  
"Enjoy your life without me." Kagome whispered sadly to herself.  
  
She continued down the street until she made her way into the hospital where she sat waiting to be called back.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Did you like it? She fixed things up with Hojo. Next chapter will be up soon! Later! 


	5. Your World is now the Feudal Era

Faded Love  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Hello. This chapter is going to be very long. Please let me clear something up concerning Inu Yasha's and Kagome's relationship. My story takes place ten years after they first met and ever since they met they liked each other. Their relationship grew as they fell in love with each other. Kagome wasn't sure if she was in love with him so she went back to her own world. She decided to marry Hojo but didn't realize until years later that Inu Yasha was they guy she loved. In chapter one she went back to Inu Yasha still not realizing that she loved him and she ended their relationship. When she arrived home she figured out that she did love him and went back to him and left her family. A while later she returned to her world after getting pregnant with Inu Yasha. She cleared things up with her little girl and Hojo and continued her way to the hospital. That's how far into the story we are. Let's clear up one thing real fast. Inu Yasha and Kagome were in love for ten years before having a baby, so it was time!  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, the doctor will now see you." The nurse called out. Kagome stood up and followed the doctor down the hall. When they arrived at the doorway of an all black square room she entered it. The doctor told her to have a seat on the stool and she did just that. "Doctor, I had sex last night and wanted to take a test to see if I am currently pregnant." She truthfully said to the doctor. Wearing a black trench coat with his dark green eyes and being in his mid twenties made Kagome like the doctor.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, you're looking at me strangely." The doctor said his voice had no emotion in it. Kagome blushed and weakly told him "You're very handsome." The doctor was flattered but then sternly told her "Last night you go and have sex with some guy and now your coming on to me?" She was about to yell "SIT!!!" until she realized that the spell wouldn't work on him.  
  
He gave her an evil frown and boldly pointed out to her that he was married. "Forget what I said, I am in love with someone else!" Kagome proudly said as she stuck her nose up in the air. The doctor laughed at her attempt to act as though she didn't like him. He wasn't fooled she was still looking at him strangely. "I'm here to take a test, so give it to me." Kagome annoyingly whined. "Congratulations, you pass. You are pregnant!" The doctor joked, too bad he wasn't joking. She almost fell off the stool after she heard the news. Even though she was very happy, she was sad at the same time.  
  
"How do you no that I am pregnant!?" She argued. He nodded his head and jokingly told her "The way you are acting. You're acting way to Moody. There is no doubt in my mind." Kagome sighed as she thought "Great, now I am going to bear another child. I hope I don't abandon this one too!" The doctor looked as if he could read her mind. It was more like he was reading her mind.  
  
To make things even tenser he quickly whispered "You'll be a great mother; I believe that with all my heart." Meanwhile, Kagome slowly rose to her feet and bid a farewell to her kind doctor. "I was wrong about you, you are okay!" She yelled kindly to him. That almost caused him to collapse except he knew she said that because of what he told her. "Still that makes me wonder if she is pregnant, she said that too sweetly." The doctor whispered to himself.  
  
When she was outside of the hospital, Kagome quickly forced a joyful smile on her face. "Well I better go tell Inu Yasha the wonderful news!" She thought as she skipped merrily to the old well. As she reached her house she saw Inu Yasha running towards her. Not knowing what to do she ran the other way. "I can't let Hojo see us talking." Was her thought as she ran. When she was sure that she was out of Hojo's sight see stopped and waited for Inu Yasha to catch up to her.  
  
To Kagome's surprise, Inu Yasha never came to her. Sometime later she decided to walk to the well and hope he went back to the Feudal Era. As soon as she walked around the corner of her yard she saw Inu Yasha. He was sitting, sleeping against the wall of her house. "Inu Yasha why are you still here???" Was what she wanted to yell out and ask him but she knew better than to do that.  
  
She walked over to him and swung his right arm around her strong shoulder. They headed towards the well; she walked as fast as she could. They made it to the well, but when she peeked into make sure no one was there she was shocked to see what she was seeing.  
  
Kagome hopped out of sight and spied on her husband and the group of muscular men. "What are they doing to the well?" She asked herself over and over again. The men were holding huge spiky clubs and were what seemed to be destroying the well. Then she heard Hojo yell out something that got her very pissed off. She heard him angrily screaming "Kagome, I know you travel to some weird place from this well. Hopefully your love is on the other side. That way, you two can never see each other again! You will then come crawling back to me!" Hojo evilly yelled and then gave an evil and disturbing laugh.  
  
"That asshole! I'll kill him slowly and painfully!" Kagome cursed to herself. Then she gently placed Inu Yasha on the ground and clutched her bow and arrows in her hand. After she stood up she acted as if she was some blood thirsty maniac and silently yelled "I'll kill ever last one of you who is trying to keep me away from the Feudal Era and my friends!" She ran in and Hojo glanced at her angrily.  
  
"Hi Kagome! I'm destroying the well so you can't see that jerk you love anymore!" Hojo viciously said. Kagome readied an arrow and as she was about to send it flying into his heart Inu Yasha ran in. "Kagome don't! You would never kill anyone!" He sweetly told her. She broke down into tears and realized he was right. Trying to take any chance he could to kill Kagome he got, Hojo took this opening and lunged at Kagome only to be sent flying by Inu Yasha's metal fist. "Damn monster! Kill him!" Hojo ordered.  
  
All five men were quickly sent head first into the ground by Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome in his arms and jumped into the well. "Sorry Kagome, you can probably never return to your world again!"  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Review more! 


	6. A Long Awaited Death

Faded Love  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Read and review!  
  
* = Characters thoughts  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Inu Yasha sat on the ground with Kagome lying in his lap. A tear dripped down his face. *Your stuck here forever. When those creeps wake up they'll destroy the well.* Kagome rose from the hanyou's lap and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Don't cry for me." She whispered to him after the kiss finished. She wiped off the tears that were streaming down his face and rested her head in his chest.  
  
Inu Yasha honestly told her "I love you Kagome. Yes, we were going to live together forever but.now you can never return to your world and it's my fault."  
  
Kagome shook her head in disagreement. "How is it your fault?" She softly asked.  
  
"If we never would have fallen in love and if I wouldn't have caused you to abandon your husband so you could be with me." Inu Yasha sighed, thinking of how he screwed up things once again.  
  
"It was fate. We love each other and now we can live together happily. Let's look at it that way." Kagome told him as she gave him a weak smile.  
  
He stood up and offered Kagome his hand. She took and was pulled to her feet. They stood there looking each other directly in the eyes. All of a sudden Kagome asked him "Sorry to ask you this but I need an answer. Kikyo means nothing to you right?"  
  
Inu Yasha laughed at the question and honestly answered "Nothing. Compared to you at least."  
  
"SIT!!!" Kagome harshly yelled. *How dare he say that to me!* Inu Yasha caused a huge crater to form in the ground and crawled to his feet. "Sorry Kagome. I didn't mean it like that."  
  
She smiled at him and ran down the crater. Kagome leaped into his arms and he caught her. He swung her around a couple of times and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you the most in the whole world."  
  
Even though Kagome thought that was cheesy she was fooled by those words. For truthfully Inu Yasha didn't mean it. He still had a crush on a miko named Kikyo.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I saw a hot spring around here once. Want to go in together?" Kagome politely and sweetly asked. She was more like begging him to come in with her.  
  
"I'll meet you there." Inu Yasha boldly stated and just stood there. He saw something moving in the bushes and wanted to check it out. Kagome nodded and ran off into the woods. At the very same moment Kikyo appeared from behind the bush. "I love you the most in the whole world. What a bad lie you told to that girl."  
  
Inu Yasha growled fiercely and yelled "Kagome is pregnant with my baby. I choose to live my life by her side. Yes, what I told her was a lie. You mean more to me, but that's only because of the past. Now I love Kagome so I wish you would just leave us alone!"  
  
Kikyo laughed at what he said to her and seductively told him "You love me more. We shall live together!" She walked up to him and embraced him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and smirked. "Poor clay pot doesn't want to admit that she is unimportant. I loved Kikyo, I don't love you. One day, I hope that you find peace."  
  
She buried herself deeper within his chest and cried "You don't mean that." He looked at her with a look of disgust and honestly told her "Yes I do." Kikyo backed away from him and revealed a dagger she hid inside her sleeve. "Goodbye my love!" She cried as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Minutes later Kikyo was dead and Inu Yasha was praying that her spirit would finally go to rest. Then he stood up and headed to the hot spring. Where he would confront Kagome and tell her the news about Kikyo.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Review please and the next chapter will be up real soon. 


End file.
